


Over the hill

by Yikesu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Found Family, Gavin has kids, Happy Birthday, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Nines has kids, They are married, birthday fic, like 2 swear words, lil angst, thoughts abt mortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikesu/pseuds/Yikesu
Summary: Gavin Reed is a whole year older now and his family celebrates with him.





	Over the hill

**Author's Note:**

> Triplets(human): 12 years old  
> Grayson(human): 10 years old  
> Samantha(android): 14-16 maturity  
> //All Their Kids Are Adopted//  
> If u see mistakes tell me

With the sun shining the leaves looked on fire as they turned from green to glorious warm hues. Autumn was a beautiful season with its warm crisp weather and it's photogenic scenery.

 

Gavin was getting to know the landscape much better this afternoon as he was no doubt being led astray by Hank who was talking about nothing in particular. The older man had run up to him before he'd left the station and suggested walking back to Gavin’s instead of driving. It clearly was a diversion for whatever was happening at the townhouse he’d bought a few years back.

 

The previous detective, now Sergeant, lived a nice suburbia life ironically in the heart of the city. He and his husband had bought a row home to start a small family and over the course of six or so years, it had grown to a rather large one.

 

“Are you even listening to me?” Hank asks as he watches a golden brown leaf fall in front of him. ”I’m saying some riveting shit here.”

 

“No,” Gavin admits, “I know this is just to keep me unsuspecting of whatever is happening back home.” 

 

“Oh, really fucker? What do ya think happening o’re there?”

 

“Lemme guess it's a surprise party?”

 

Snorting the elder says “Fuckin gen Z bitches always too smart for their own good.”

 

“It’s our trademark.”

 

Yeah, I can see that...well by now I’ve probably wasted enough time and we can start hustling on over.”

 

Jabbing his fingers back towards the precinct Gavin raises a brow. “So can we grab my car now?”

 

“God no. You need the exercise, your old age is making you fat,” he jokes.

 

“I’m only turning forty-five.”

 

“Old.”

 

“Then I guess you're ancient then, huh?”

 

Hank shoots him the double bird and continues walking.

 

* * *

 

 

Nines was pleased to say that everyone who Gavin respected was able to attend today's event without qualms. It wasn't everyday Gavin got older-- no it was every year but this year was special. This year was sentimental in a way only a couple people on the mortal realm knew.

 

At the age of forty-five, on Gavins eighteenth birthday, his mother passed away due to an unforeseeable accident. Gavin had been present but if he was honest he didn't remember much.

 

He knew there had been a gun in the mall, and he knew that there had been a lot of screaming from the fellow patrons and praying from his mom which was weird because he’d assumed that his mother was an atheist.

 

He can still make out the faint muffle of a gun with a silencer going off. But no matter how hard he tries he can't ever recall what his mom looked like after she was hit. He only can see crimson blood when he makes an attempt. He doesn't think about it often.

 

This birthday is a heavy one. It's scary to think that Gavin’s life could be cut short just like his mothers was. It's very scary to be mortal and even scarier for their virtually immortal lovers. Nines doesn’t want to think about that though, no he wants to think about how in the past nine years how much Gavin’s life has changed for the better.

 

It might be a little conceded but Nines really does think that when he entered into his spouse's life things like his outlook on life became so much brighter. He surveys they main floor with peaceful content on his face.

 

Cain, Cameron,  and Cecily, the triplets of the house, we're bringing out a modestly sized cookie cake that they’d been making all day. The three were relatively new additions to the house, only having been in the Reed family’s care for two years and officially adopted for less than three months but they still were family.

 

They all looked the same with their short blond hair and brown eyes and the two boys liked most of the same things but you could tell them apart by their smiles which were on display now as they placed the desert onto the dining room table.

 

Tina and her wife mutter to themselves about how thoughtful the Reed children were and Nines hears Tina ask for a baby. She’s then reminded that she hates children when Grayson and Samantha begin bickering over where the banner should go.

 

Over the arch in the foyer or outside the front door? Oh, the choice is much too hard. Samantha argues with her clearly superior android sight she can calculate that the banner-- of which she did most of the work she insists-- would be more centered in the foyer while Grayson says she that she’s an idiot. Grayson is not the greatest at proving a point. He prefers fist over words and it looks like that where the conversation is about to go before Tina, as gently as possible, grabs them both by the collar and starts a lecture.

 

Tina is a God Sent as she straightens all five of the Reed children up in their positions to capture today's event. Some days Nines wishes Tina was his wife when she gets all focused like this, letting nothing and no one gets in the way of her image.

 

Connor, who's been ignoring all the chaos and instead been making sure nothing or no one ran into the present table, abandons his post to take Nines by the shoulder and tell him that Gavin will be home in three minutes. 

 

Nines takes a deep breath and goes to the front door to wait for his husband to open it up. His mind flashes through the last almost decade in a nice montage of all the things that made up their family. The good things like when the men started dating and their wedding and their first child, Samantha. And the bad things too like learning about how terrifying it was to be in love with someone who couldn’t just...reboot himself.

 

Muffled voices can be heard outside and then the door swings open. “--It's not bestiality if it’s a mythical creature, Anderson!”

 

He can’t stifle the laugh that comes erupting out of his throat. “H-happy Birthday,” the android manages to say as Gavin’s face runs red.

 

“Jesus Christ,” he murmurs. “I almost forgot that I was coming home.” He silently thinks the 'to my kids' part. He really hopes none of them bring this up ever within his lifetime.

 

Hope is a fragile thing. “Whats bestiality?” Cecily tilts her head at her dad.

 

An awkward couple of seconds pass and then every single adult in the household breaks out into a giggle fit. It takes them all a good minute and a half before they can calm down but once they finally do Hank starts to sing happy birthday horridly off-key. Everyone else joins in. The children have taken to hitting anything loud to create an off-beat percussion in a charmingly annoying way. Gavin’s face cracks into a broad grin.

 

It’s a good day to spend with his family.

 

 

* * *

 

It’s almost midnight and everyone's gone now. The house is a mess but Nines assures Gavin they can clean up tomorrow. The kids have all made their way to bed, it’s quiet.

 

With a cup of Camomile tea in his hands, Nines passes the teacup to Gavin and says, “Happy birthday beloved. I can’t wait to see what this year has in store for us.”

 

Gavin, too tired to respond just takes the cup and gulps the hot beverage. Though Nines swears he hears a ‘thank you’ and a ‘me too babe.’

**Author's Note:**

> yes i (now after finishing this)know over the hill is technically 50 but like,,,,i wrote this in the span of like,,,30 mins.
> 
> gimme those kudos and comments


End file.
